Stirred Something Inside
by AZ1087653
Summary: Everyone needs a muse; whether they be a mangaka or a GO player. Two such individuals find said muse in one another, though it may not be for manga creation or GO, but something else entirely.


Good day everyone in Internet-land. I will honestly say that I was not expecting to write anything for the time being, at least until I wrote the next birthday story for Risque Tendencies, but I was contacted by nightstar190x about writing a Hikaru no Go cross with Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. She's the one who came up with the idea, I just told her I'd put it to paper. So this is kind of a joint story between the two of us and is thus, dedicated to her.

As I am rather busy, I do apologize that I may not update in a timely manner all the time. It does depend on how many papers I have due in any given week. Uni is kicking my posterior. Go figure.

Thanks for reading!

**Stirred Something Inside**

/GG/

_Trees branch out and end at points, starting from the same springboard and darting off in different directions. Rarely, but it does happen, paths from two different beginnings converge and bring about destruction. Havoc such as this is not always a bad thing, as four individuals are about to find out. I, as your narrator, will show you how even the greatest disruptions can cause happy returns. _

_In this story you'll meet a mangaka, or a writer of manga, who is looking for a muse. You'll meet a GO player who needs a nudge in the right direction, and is haunted by the loss of a friend. On the side you'll be introduced to the mangaka's editor, who is also his lover; a man who will do anything for the one he loves. And you'll meet the GO player's best friend and rival, who like the other, does not know the right direction. _

_So, without further adieu, please enter the world of manga and GO._

**Chapter 1: Of Random Meetings in Elevators**

If there was ever such a time as the one in which Shindou Hikaru would have thought was perfect it would have been in that exact moment. The noise outside was minimal, the sun was shining, but was hidden behind wisps of clouds, thus it was sunny but not overly, and he was going to play Go. However his rival cum friend, Touya Akira was standing in front of him wearing something out of the Heian era; which meant he reminded the boy of Sai, which was still a sore subject, even after almost four years.

"You aren't seriously planning on wearing that getup, are you Touya?" Hikaru asked, trying to keep from sounding crestfallen despite the fall of his heart.

Akira eyed the taller boy with a narrowing of his eyes. "This is an important tournament, Shindou," the raven-haired Go genius mumbled. "Of course I am going to dress appropriately. What are you wearing?"

"What's wrong with this outfit?" Hikaru snapped. "It was the same one I wore when I finally beat you, so it's good luck!"

A laugh emitted from the younger of the two. "I swear, Shindou, you are about the oddest person. Like your clothes have any say in how you play."

Shindou rolled his eyes. "This coming from the guy dressed like he walked off the set of a film." Then he narrowed his eyes and grinned like a predator. "Are you saying I could have played you naked and I'd still have handed you your ass?"

Dark eyes shot open and a flush embraced Akira's cheeks at the vulgar thought. Leave it to the idiot to come up with such a lewd idea. Seeing his friend's embarrassment caused Hikaru to gloat, a smile the size of a waning moon snaked across his face.

"Does the thought of me naked make you blush, or is it that I can now beat you that bothers you so much?" he asked, innocently, letting his puppy-dog eyes take hold. Hikaru knew that those eyes freaked his rival out and he used them just to spite the younger man.

Akira, shuddering slightly, scoffed and pretended to push wrinkles out of the material covering his lap. "Your disgusting mental image is what bothers me, Shindou. Who wants to see you, of all people, playing Go naked?"

For a moment the other seemed to consider the question, causing Akira to inwardly groan. He hated when his friend pretended to have a serious thought in his head. "I have to say that, aside from _you_, a great many people would love to see me play in the nude," he sing-songed slightly, using his hands to create more expression. "Of course the board would have to be placed strategically because we wouldn't want people paying attention to certain, larger than life, parts of me instead of the important game," he smiled slyly, "now would we?"

"You are so déclassé, Shindou," Touya growled. "We're leaving before my mother needs to have her ears plugged." Without thinking the younger Go player grabbed the other's arm and pulled him from his front porch and marched toward the taxi waiting to take them to the tournament.

The entire twenty steps from the threshold of the Touya house to the cab a half dozen thoughts plagued Akira's mind. Why was Shindou such a pervert? Why did Touya stay friends with said pervert? Why did Shindou stay friends with someone like him? When did they become friends in addition to rivals? How had Shindou managed to even out with him, making them both the same level in the Go world? And why in the hell had they not gotten to the point where they referred to one another using their given names in the seven years they'd known one another? Among other questions that always swirled about his synapses.

"Get in the taxi, Shindou," Akira said, holding the door for his friend.

Shindou giggled. "Okay, but are you planning on holding my arm the entire trip? It may cause people to talk…" Hikaru grinned as he slid into the seat as Akira let go of his arm. How he loved to pick on his friend.

Black hair shook in annoyance. "Scoot over and make room."

Thus, a normal conversation for the two eighteen year old (well almost 18 in Akira's case) Go players had started. More was sure to follow on the way to the hotel, not to mention a shouting match that seemed to follow any sort of conversation revolving around the exciting game the two had pledged their lives to pursuing.

/GG/

Chiaki grumbled, eyes watering, and face crumpled into a scowl. Initially the entire thing had been fine, but after finding out he was going to have to arrive at the _party_ alone, which meant without Hatori, the entire thing seemed like a fiasco in the making. Sure, his lover had assured him that he'd get there as soon as possible, after all he wasn't just Chiaki's editor, but there was always something missing when Chiaki had to go into these gatherings without the somber man. He hated it; not having Tori at his side. After all, the other was his rock and Yoshino Chiaki was completely aware of it.

The mangaka cursed some unknown god as he trudged through the throngs of people, attempting to keep from touching anyone as if the people of the world were infected with some disease. Normally he'd have already called in sick, but Isaka would have had himself one hell of a bitch fit if one of the most popular shojo mangaka had decided against attending the bi-annual Murakawa Shouten event. Every mangaka published by the company was supposed to attend, and as a man of morals, Yoshino Chiaki was more than willing to accept. Even if he had to do it alone.

"_Tori,"_ he thought, digging through his text messages. Chiaki's eyes landed on the last one Hatori had sent him.

"_Yoshino," _he read to himself, imagining the vocal intonations of his lover while he scanned the words. _"I will meet you at the hotel. I am running late due to a problem with the printing of another mangaka's work. I am sorry. I have reserved a room for the two of us. When you get to the hotel, if you are unable to go into the meeting room without me, then go to the desk and get the key. The room is listed under both our names, so all you'll have to do is show an ID and they'll give you access."_

Blue eyes blinked as Yoshino shuddered and goose pimples spread like wildfire across his skin. He knew very well what was going to happen that night if they'd gotten a hotel room. While it was possible that Hatori would be too tired, he knew very well that they'd not made love in over three weeks, so he was rather ready. Plus, Hatori was always going off on how he was a healthy man with needs, which meant that if Chiaki played his cards right, he was going to get laid. Jacking off just wasn't cutting it anymore, not when Yoshiyuki's firm, strong hands were so much better than his own.

Chiaki halted his movement, staring at the hotel across the street where his publishing company was hosting the party. He vaguely noticed that a gathering of GO professionals were also in the same hotel, most likely for a competition of some sort. In truth he'd have liked to go watch, even if he found the game a little dull and tedious. Still, he'd wanted to write something about the game for his manga, but didn't know enough about the rules to make it sound legitimate. However, instead of focusing on a way to improve his manga, he realized that his thoughts had caused his pants to tighten.

"_Great!" _he chastised himself while removing his jacket and carrying it in front of himself to block out the unsightly erection. _"And I still have to go into that fucking party!"_ Head down and face flushed, he crossed the street, almost knocking some GO player, dressed in some antiquated outfit, over in the process. "Sorry," he relayed, nodding his head and making his wait to the door. He vaguely heard someone ask if the one in fancy dress, Akira, was okay before bee lining it to the front desk.

"Uh…" he babbled, looking at the girl behind the counter, face still flush and hoping it looked like he was just out of breath because of a fast jog rather than embarrassed. "Reservation for Yoshino Chiaki, please," he finally pushed out, reaching for his ID and slapping it on the counter with a resounding smack.

"Of course, Mr. Yoshino. One moment please." The girl was all business and didn't seem to care one bit that he looked like he'd just run the mile. "Here you are, Mr. Yoshino. Enjoy your stay."

Well, that was short and sweet. Chiaki thanked the woman and headed for the elevator. His room was on the eleventh floor. The party for Marukawa was on the twentieth floor. Without thinking he picked the floor for the party and didn't realize his mistake until he'd passed the floor with his and Tori's room.

/GG/

"Touya!" Hikaru barked, slapping his pockets and cursing himself inwardly. "I lost my fan," he griped.

Akira rolled his eyes. He didn't understand the need for the fan, but he knew Shindou was fond of the thing for some reason, so he never questioned the apparatus. Besides, many GO professionals had similar charms they used while in the process of playing.

"Did you bring it?" Akira asked, wisely since there had been times when his bone-headed rival had left the fan at home.

"I did," Hikaru growled, growing annoyed. "I'm going to get back on the elevator and look for it. Maybe it fell out downstairs. I'll meet you in time for the opening speeches."

The boy turned and pressed the down button on the elevator and waited for it to open. No way in hell could he make it with so many people watching without the fan. Sai had used a fan, and so would he, until the day he died. One of these days he was going to tell Touya why he needed the fan, and who Sai was, after all, a promise was a promise, no matter how long it took to fulfill.

When the door opened with a whoosh, Hikaru walked over the threshold and stood next to a man, slightly taller than he, and turned toward the door. Normally he'd have completely ignored someone else in an elevator when he needed to focus, but something fell from the other's form and landed at his feet. Hikaru's eyes went wide. The Kan!

"Hey!" he all but shouted, causing the other to jump slightly. "I love this series," he gushed, reaching for the book and handing it to the person standing next to him. "I don't get to read it often since I play GO all the time, but the series is great. I wish someone would write a manga about GO like this mangaka did about cooking!"

Shindou smiled widely at the other man's perplexed expression, that slowly softened into a smile. "I know what you mean," Chiaki answered, realizing that he felt completely at ease with the boy standing next to him. The kid had to have been ten years, or more, his junior, but for some reason he felt a kindred spirit that caused his unsightly predicament to disappear.

"Shindou Hikaru," Hikaru said, introducing himself as the book traded hands. "Professional GO player, 6-Dan."

Without thinking Chiaki responded, "Yoshino Chiaki, mangaka."

The GO player's eyes sparkled. "Really, what have you written?" That was when Yoshino realized his mistake.

"Oh, um…" He was at a loss for words until the elevator dinged, indicating that he had finally descended to the 11th floor where his and Tori's room was located. "This is my floor, sorry," he stammered.

Hikaru didn't care. "That's alright. I'll walk you to your room before going down to find my fan." He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when he mentioned the fan. Losing that was not an option, but for some reason he felt drawn to the older man and wanted to know why.

Yoshino's eyes blinked and he pointed the way. It wasn't as if Hatori was going to show up any time soon and talking to the kid had caused his problem to dissipate. So maybe it was for the best he chat, since it would give him an opportunity to learn more about GO for his next story arc.

_The two walked down the hall in silence, both contemplating the fact that a complete stranger was about to become part of their separate lives. The paths that were on opposite sides of the spectrum had diverged into one for a time. _


End file.
